


Bullheaded (Dragon Age Inquisition)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amatus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kadan, Lemon, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Krem wants to pay Dorian a visit. Bull wants to find out why. A little drama and some smut happens. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	1. Chapter 1

"Why?" The Iron Bull asked.  
"Dorian invited me." Krem held up a scroll.  
He unraveled the bottom enough so that The Bull could see Dorian's signature. Bull felt a pang of anger when he saw it. Could it be true that Krem had a signed document from his, the great Iron Bull's lover? And The Bull himself didn't. Forced into the shadows.  
Only being allowed to meet up with him once a year at some little shit hole, out of town and away from preying eyes. And yet Krem is invited to just waltz in and see Dorian. To one of the lands top magisters.  
"He said that the lot of Chargers are welcome as well." Krem smiled.  
It was clear the lieutenant was trying to make his captain feel better.  
"Fine. We'll go to him." Bull grunted.  
If only Bull knew what it was that Krem wanted. Krem had the scroll for quite a while now. Dorian gave it to him long ago, before he had left for home. Leaving Bull behind even though all the big lug wanted was to be with him.  
"Anytime." Dorian said.  
"Doubt I'll ever use it." Krem said holding up the scroll, "but thanks."  
When Krem gave his little half smile his nose flared up a bit. It was nice to share his feelings with someone. He and Dorian had begun to talk often for long periods of time. Sharing their darkest secrets and feelings.  
Dorian had confessed that while he loved Bull, he simply wasn't sure if their love would last. It had been a strained talk between the two men. It made them both uneasy but Dorian felt that he needed to say it out loud. It would help him weigh his options.  
In the end he left Bull with his Chargers and bid Krem a tearful farewell in privet. There had been hugging and Krem had gotten choked up. He would miss this. Miss Dorian. He had offered Krem so much.  
In the end Krem had not taken Dorian up on a big offer that the mage had placed on the table. Dorian told him the offer would always stand and gave him a signed form, giving him permission to come see him at any point.  
"I mean it, think about what I've said. Anytime, day or night. Come to me and I will give you my full attention." Dorian ended his big speech to Krem.

\---

The Chargers. They roamed around, doing their usual odd jobs. Looping back around to Skyhold and hunkering down when the snow would come in during the dead of winter. They were always welcome there. Food and rooms where provided. Then when the ice began to melt they would move out again.  
"Chief?" Krem tested his captain's mood as they moved further and further away from Skyhold.  
There was no reason not to go see Dorian right now. The Chargers were just lazing around the Skyhold Tavern most days anyhow. Bull had made the choice to not bring the rest of the men. Just he and Krem went. Everyone else was to remain at the castle unless they received word that they were dead. If they were found dead, then Doug was in charge. Maker help the Chargers if Doug was in charge. Dorian had been notified that they would be arriving at anytime.  
Things were silent for the most part as they marched on. Krem had asked why they were going alone. He would have thought that The Iron Bull would like to make a whole trip out of this. Maybe take down a few vint camps on the way home. But no.  
"If we take everyone then we will be noticeable." Bull said.  
"Noticeable? What like when we get there? Chief your a huge, big ass man with horns. Everyone will have noticed the dirty qunari and the man-girl running around the city anyway. Leaving everyone at home isn't really much help." Krem rolled his eyes.  
"Your not a man-girl. Say that again an I'll wack you." Bull mumbled.  
He made no comment about himself. No snotty remark about his size or any dramatic theories on what would happen when it got out that a qunari and his low class, ex-solider, girly looking guy were staying with Dorian himself. Dorian was in high command. He was a magister. He had a fancy title and a stressful job with lots of money and magic. For him to be entertaining the son of a slave and a dirty brute was a comical idea.  
As they neared the boarder they became very on edge. Every small sound was alarming and every shadow was a warning. Go home. You won't like what is to come. Yet they moved on. Bull had little idea what they were going to see Dorian for. As far as he knew Krem had simply been asked to come visit. But that wasn't true. It was on Krem's own accord and his own free will. No need to go if he didn't want. They could have stayed home but Krem had a fire in his heart and he had move forward with it.  
They made camp for the night and started a small fire to get some heat then cook. The fire was put out quickly so that they wouldn't draw attention to themselves incase anyone was near by. Hopefully they could make it through the mountains and passes in one piece.  
"You okay?" Krem asked as Bull stared down at the dead fire.  
"Hmmm? Ah, yah. Fine." The qunari replied.  
"Excited to see Dorian?" Krem asked.  
"No." Was all The Bull said before he stood up and disappeared into his tent.  
Krem felt a twinge of pain as Bull walked off. He knew that Bull was jealous of his invite. Of whatever must be going on between them. Bull didn't ask why Krem was invited and Krem didn't bother to share information. The two walked the on the next day without a word between them. When it came time for them to camp they did so without speaking. They once again ate and then put out their fire. Krem went to his tent and Bull to his. A week later the two were exchanging small sentences as they entered the city and made their way to Dorian's home. He lived in the largest building, the place of corse. Anyone with any power around here lived there.  
The odd thing was that no one seemed to give them a second glance as they walked on. In fact there were a few other qunari scattered through out the city. Elves, dwarfs, even some half breeds. All sorts of people. Mixed and pure, living together without a peep.  
At least on the streets there was no fuss. Surely there was to be some discrimination off the public path. But for the most part both men were impressed with what they saw.  
A lot of rich and poor people milled around the inner city. The rich taking rides everywhere and the poor mostly walking. Things had really changed. It was highly impressive.  
"Krem." Bull nudge him as the boy stole glances at an attractive female qunari.  
Her breasts were big and her butt was round. She had horns that curled back, she looked a bit like a ram in that way. The woman's black hair was pinned up in a messy bun. Krem found her very attractive. Very.  
"Heh. Nice set on her." Bull perked up as he wiggled his brows.  
Krem blushed and stammered a bit as he tried to so 'I wasn't looking!'.

\---

"Krem!" Dorian hollered as he popped into sight.  
The mage swung around a corner and there he was. Same as always.  
"How was the trip?" He asked while giving Krem a big hug.  
"Fine. Went very well. Nothing to complain about." The smaller vint said.  
"Ah, The Iron Bull. Good to see you again." Dorian shook his hand.  
Bull just gave him the glare of death.  
"Right this way gentlemen. Please do come in. My floor is up near the top. Lets go enjoy lunch and then I will show you around." He said.  
He was so loud, was he always this loud and annoying? Bull hadn't noticed before but he was now. Dorian also moved around a lot when he talked. The man was very cheesy and flamboyant. He kinda wanted to hit him.  
"Really now, how did it go?" Dorian dropped his voice the moment hey were alone on his private floor.  
"Took out a camp or two on the way in, things were pretty calm for the most part. Chief ripped some poor bastered's head clean off with his bare hands." Krem snorted.  
"North or South out posts?" Dorian inquired.  
"We came through the Northern part." Krem replied as they sat down in the mage's dining room.  
"Good, good. We were having some trouble with them anyway. We don't station many people out anymore. The ones we do are marked with new flags. Anything old out there, mostly in the Northern region are old rouge out posts that give us trouble anyhow. Make us look bad."  
"Good, you ain't pissed then." The Charger smirked.  
"Not at all. One moment." He popped into the kitchen and then came back out, he set two plates in front of them.  
They were salads. Both men just looked at them. Krem picked up a fork and poked his. Finally he dug in. It looked alright. It wasn't meat but it looked decent enough.  
"That isn't meat." Bull said as he pushed the plate away with one big hand.  
"No it isn't. I put in an order for some ribs down in the kitchen as we made our way up. They should be bringing the food up once its done. Until then. Eat." Dorian sat down with his own food and slide Bull's plate back to him.  
The Iron Bull just pushed the plate back away, "I don't eat nug feed. That shit is what my food eats. Not me."  
"Amatus are you really going to be difficult?" He mage sighed.  
"I don't eat sissy food." Bull nearly shouted.  
Both other men at the table flinched at his words. Dorian glared and took a big bite of his own salad as if to say 'fuck you'. Krem on the other hand spit a small mouth full of his out on to the plate and set fork down. He too gently pushed the salad away. He looked away from the other men.  
Bull grunted, "I need some damn air."  
He stood up and wondered off down the hall, looking for the door that lead out onto the veranda. He needed to be alone.  
"I don't think the Chief meant that 'sissy' comment. He's just acting like an ass." Krem said.  
"Acting like an ass? He is an ass." Dorian stabbed at his food.  
"He's pretty jealous. Of us I mean. Maybe we should just tell him whats going on. He should know about us. Its not right to be keeping secrets."  
"While I agree that us keeping things from him is really of no help to anyone... I just... I don't know." He put his fork down as well, "He will never look at me the same if I confess."  
"He's gonna find out. He always finds out anytime anything is up. All were doing is buying time." Krem gave Dorian a tired look, "He's my best friend. We don't talk a shit ton or nothin but... it would be nice to be able to tell him whats up. So then he can stop riding my ass so hard lately. I just feel like shit for keeping crap from him."  
"This is about both of us." Dorian folded his hand on the table.  
"Well what do you wanna do about it?"  
"That depends. Have you made a choice? Are we doing this or not? Its all or nothing."  
Krem fell silent. He had thought about it a lot. Talked to Maryden about it. They were both so sure now of what they wanted but Krem was still afraid.  
"My voice will change?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll look different?"  
"Most likely. Not by to much though. Mostly your body fat will just sort of rearrange. Men and women carry their weight differently. Skin will be a little rougher. You'll need to shave. If you want. Oh and be careful to never get your nuts caught in anything." Dorian mused.  
"...for a long time I've told myself that I am who I am. Im happy with the person I am now. I've come to accept it. Just be content with being me. But we want to have a baby of our own. Get married. Have a family."  
"Krem, if you really want that but aren't sure you want to alter your body... have you ever considered just adopting a child that needs parents? I know its not exactly the same and its not my place to say but..."  
"We have. I have thought about it... I want a baby with Maryden." Krem closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Did everything change in your life when you did this?"  
"I was so young. I don't remember much. Just that I always knew I was a boy and my parents grew tired of trying to get me to act as a lady. They didn't know how to alter my mind so they change my body. Figured, well that solves that. I grew up and ended up having a taste for men. My father grew desperate and was highly pissed that he went through all the work of changing me to make me acceptable and then all the sudden... new problem. They had assumed that because I was such a man I would enjoy women."  
Dorian shook his head at the thought.  
"In the end my father cared less and less. So he planned to change my mind with with blood magic, once he figured out how to do so. Sicken thought. It could have turned me into a drooling vegetable. He though that running the risk was worth it." He frowned at his friend.  
Krem new most of this already. But he let Dorian talk. Get it out of his system again.  
Sometimes things had to be said out loud. A lot. Just to get it out of your mind. At least out of the FRONT of your mind.  
Dorian was frowning now, "Though I could only imagine how things were for you. You've had to deal with a similar problem for much longer than I had to."  
"Living with a female body is less than... fun. Highly irritating how it wants to regulate its self." Krem blushed.  
"Ah yes. Every now and then I am curious to see what its like to go 'all natural' and change myself back. I don't like it. And as soon as the bleeding set in I change back. Highly uncomfortable. Very painful."  
Krem only nodded in agreement.  
"Your one hell of a man for putting up with it. That much I can say for sure. Im not as tough." Dorian admitted.  
"Your plenty tough." Krem sat up straight.  
"The Bull would disagree." He rolled his eyes, "That wasn't the first time the word 'sissy' had been thrown around by him, in front of me."  
Krem frowned at this.  
"...the Chief is just..." He sighed, "I don't even know now."  
There was a knock coming from the double doors near the center of his home. The stairs popped up into a small cove where the doors were at. The food had arrived.  
"Krem would you be so kind as to deal with lunch. Im going to go fetch Lord Large Ass. Im sure he is ever so hungry, takes up a lot of time and energy to be a dick." Dorian got up and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Krem got the door and swiftly made his way back into the kitchen, only to bump into Bull. The plate or meat jump in his hands.  
"Chief! Maker almighty, what the fuck?!" He yelped as he set the tray on the dining room table.  
"...all of this was about you two being born as ladies? Because of your bodies?" The Bull said, his voice growing louder and louder.  
Bull Hadn't even known about Dorian. Shit.  
"What? Where's Dorian? I though you had gone outside?" Krem panicked.  
His eyes darted back and forth. When he tried to search for Dorian he found nothing. Crap. Dorian was still off looking for Bull. And Bull was here, he had been hiding, spying on them.  
"I don't know. I tried to find my way out but this shit hole is just one big circle. Weirdest fuckin lay out of a house ever."  
"Its a damn palace. Of corse its going to be weird. How much did you hear?" Krem pressed.  
"Well after I looped back around I was behind that door," Bull nodded to the door that sung into the kitchen from the dining room they stood in, "and was going to pop back through."  
"Well why didn't you?" Krem was grinding his teeth.  
"I knew you two were hiding something. But that? That was a bunch of horse shit! You two had me worried over nothin! Like I give a damn about that!" Bull yelled.  
"What did you think was going on?!"  
The Iron Bull went to open his mouth but no sound came out. He didn't want to say it.  
"...you thought we were cheating on you? Thats it isn't it?" The boy's mouth hung open in shock.  
How could Bull think that? That Krem and Dorian would treat him so poorly.  
"...Dorian was going to ask you to stay. Here. With him. Thats why I told you to bring anything important with you. When I wrote him, informing him that we'd be coming he sent word back to me and let me know that he wanted you to stay." At that Krem clenched his jaw shut and huffed out of the room.

\---

Bull sat down at the table and ate half of the ribs. Stress eating made him feel better. Krem sat in Dorian's parlor until the mage found him while looking for The Bull. Krem told Dorian that the cat was out of the bag and that Sir Meat Head knew what was going on.  
Dorian sat down, he was sure that his heart had stopped for a moment. Fuck. Bull knew. What would he think? He started to panic. Thats when Krem dropped the next bombshell. That Bull had thought that they had been cheating.  
Dorian became very quiet. His face seemed strained. He told Krem to follow him, he showed his guest to his room and then vanished into his own for the rest of the afternoon. By the time Dorian came out he found Bull clocked out on the kitchen floor around six pm after the dunderhead had eaten most of the food found in the room.  
"Bull. Amatus, get up." Dorian nudged the qunari's face with his foot.  
Bull's nose wrinkled up as he snorted himself awake. Damn, why did he have to be so cute? And handsome? Screw him. At least those were Dorian's thoughts.  
"Mmm... Maker's tits..." He mumbled sitting up.  
"If your going to sleep go else where. Don't over take my kitchen floor with your shirtless flab." The corner of Dorian's mouth twitched.  
The Iron Bull got up and lumbered over to the sink and guzzled water.  
"Really, you are such a savage."  
"Shut up." The bigger man said as he stood up from the sink.  
When he went to pull his head up his long horns knocked a jar over that was sitting on the counter top.  
"Where do I sleep?" Bull asked.  
"...um... well..." Dorian's face scrunched up as he thought about it.  
His section of this floor wasn't overly big. Most of it was old and closed off. Though it was his. He could place Bull in a room on the closed off side. But that would be rather rude. He didn't have anymore guest rooms over here. Just Krem's and his own. He had intended for Bull to stay in his room.  
But now that was out of the question. Most of the room on this half of his floor was the two rooms, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, parlor, and lots of library. A few rooms were lined with books on every wall. Even some of the halls had book shelves and casings. He also had one room that he kept his magic experiments contained too.  
"You can sleep in the parlor. On the couch." He said.  
"The couch? Do I look like Im gonna fit on a couch?" Bull huffed.  
"No. But thats your own dumb ass fault."  
"How is my being tall my own fault?" His eyes narrowed.  
"Your being FAT is your own fault. And its your fault that you get the couch because you... you just... you..."  
"Oh I what? What is it? Hmmm? Im waiting." Bull got down real close to Dorian's face.  
"How could you think that I was cheating! With Krem! He's your best friend and your lieutenant! I would never! And YOU think that we would do that?!" Dorian gave Bull a hard punch in the gut.  
But Bull felt almost nothing. Dorian's physical strength was like a baby slapping t-rex. The Bull just blinked. Watching the smaller man get his feelings out. He started to cry and continued to slap and hit Bull.  
"Dorian... D- Kadan." Bull said as he grabbed him and pulled him close, "Shhh... its okay. Im sorry."  
The mage cried into his chest. He hadn't cried in years. Not even when he had thrown a tantrum in front of his father and the inquisitor. Bull hugged him tight. He needed this.  
"D-damn right-t y-your sorrry!" He stuttered.  
"I love you." The Iron Bull said, "Always complaining that I wanna talk about my feelings and crap with you but your the one that really needs it. Look at you. This is what years of holding crap in does to you." Bull pet Dorian's hair back.  
"You talk t-to much." He started to settle down.  
"Well what do you suggest that I do instead?" Bull started to slide a hand down near Dorian's ass.  
Dorian slapped Bull on the hip.  
"Bad."  
"I thought thats what you wanted?" He cocked his head to the side.  
"It is. But you've been naughty. No sex for you."  
Bull pouted. He gave Dorian a sad look, his eyes big and watery with his ears relaxed back.  
"You need to go and apologize to Krem. And I need to get dinner started."  
"Yes and we need to talk about what I am doing." Bull said.  
"About what?"  
"Living with you. Krem mentioned it. Is that an option?" The captain of the Charger's brows shot way up.  
Dorian sighed, "Well, yes. But there will be rules. Things have changed and I think it could work but we need to have serious talk about it."  
"Yah, yah. Sounds good." He smiled and tried to give Dorian a kiss.  
The mage stopped him by putting his hand in front of his mouth.  
"Go talk to Krem."  
"Alright. Fine. But later I get some ass." Bull said before he vanished into the hall.  
He poked his head back around the corner to look at Dorian.  
"Which way is his room?"  
"Down the hall, second door on the left. The one before it is the restroom. There's also one in his room and mine."

\---

Krem stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.  
"Im sorry, Krem."  
"And?" The boy pressed.  
"And what? Im sorry." Bull crossed his arms as well.  
"...Bull." Krem used a warning tone.  
"Fine! Sorry I was a dickhead." He grumbled.  
"Alright. Lets go check on dinner. After that I gotta go talk ta Dorian."  
"What why?" The Iron Bull asked.  
Krem raised his brows up.  
"Oh... right. Got it."  
"Idiot." Krem rolled his eyes as he pushed past his boss.

\---

"Krem if this isn't something your sure of you don't have to do it. No one will force you. Or think of you as less than a man. Changing your body is a big thing and for anyone to ever say different is a fool.  
The offer always stands. If you and Maryden want a baby you could just use a potion. I mean there are plenty of things to try. Its hard to do but can be effective. Most people rather just do things the natural way. But if your unsure about messing with what nature has given you then I can help you two have a child in another way." Dorian was flipping through a big spell book at the desk in his little work shop.  
Crystals covered the room. Books all over the place. A few staffs leaned on the wall in the rooms corners. A couple cauldrons hung around. He also had an unusual assortment of petrified dragons eggs.  
"...what would the potion do? How does it work?" Krem inquired.  
"Well we take some of your blood, I do some heavy brewing, ten tons of magical crap later and then we put it in a vile. Take it back to Maryden. Have her drink it. Does she have a regular cycle?" He looked up from his book.  
Krem's face turned red, "Uh... yah. Yah its pretty normal."  
"Well have her drink it a week before she bleeds out. Gives you two a much higher chance for a baby. After that the magic in it should basically help her absorb your genes.  
The part of her that absorbs it is the egg. Women release eggs, only its a little different than other animals. But none the less, her body will use your blood make up as a substitute for what men normally give when a child is made.  
The magic will help it fill in the gaps by using your make up as a sort of default code and build off of that using whatever it can get from you. Anything that it can't pull from you it will use her genes to fill in the blanks. Because your both... female in body it will only have the genes for a female.  
The codes for a male OR female come from men. So... because you both only have female you will for sure have a girl unless there is a mutation during creation. Which can happen to anyone during this sort of thing, even if the baby is made the nature way.  
It should only take a few days to make but it will require careful watch and you will have a time limit on her drinking it. You'll have to have her drink it with in an eight week period. Just enough time to get it home and track what shes doing and time it right." Dorian threw the big book shut.  
It made a loud bang as he did so.  
"You can really do that? I mean this is a thing?" Krem looked as if he were about to cry.  
He could have a family with his lover and still be himself. He was a man for sure but altering his body so suddenly and so harshly would be... extreme. Some people could handle it. Would kill for it. But even though Krem wasn't a fan of his body... he was unsure about messing with it.  
And now Dorian has a way to give him what he wanted. It was like a dream come true. He could be a father. He could go home and be a man worth being a husband. Anyone could be worthy even if they couldn't have children but this was something that Krem wanted most. It was something he needed to do. And he felt worthy now.  
Like he could give Maryden everything. It was... amazing. He was excited.  
"I want to help, when can we start?!" He stood up so quick that his stool fell back.  
"Right now." Dorian smiled.

\---

"I will be back before the end of the month okay?" Bull was smiling down at Dorian.  
"Yes, yes. I will see you soon, Amatus." He waved him off.  
"We will return soon your excellency." Krem saluted Dorian.  
"Be careful. And be sure that you are safe on your way back through."  
The plan, take potion home to Maryden, give her potion, convince her to move into Dorian's with them, bring her back with them to Dorian's. In between they had to figure out how to tell the Chargers that they were going to disband unless otherwise stated. And get Maryden to agree to marrying Krem, but that was another topic.  
They could move all the Charges as well but most of them had families now. Only about seventy percent or less would go job hunting with them each time the season rolled around. Most had stable jobs in Skyhold now. They really only went Charging now for Bull's sake.  
They were all well paid off by the inquisition and they were all offered places in the inquisition for life. Be it if the Chargers need money or a job, or if they disbanded and wanted to work for the Inquisitor still. They would be fine. They just had to break it to them. So now The Iron Bull and Krem set off to make a change for the better.

\---

Maryden was trying not to bounce. Her bladder was killing her. Krem and Bull were hauling the broken down furniture out of the closed off half of Dorian's floor.  
Bull and Dorian would live in the half that was already fixed up. Krem and Meryden would live in the run down half of Dorian's floor in the palace and fix it up to live in. Being a magister had its perks. Dorian could do what he pleased.  
He had changed things so much. It wasn't the best idea to have an open relationship with Bull but it was doable. They would try.  
"Krem." Maryden shifted from foot to foot, "Our toilets are blocked off by some boxes."  
"Both bathrooms?" He asked.  
"Yes." She blushed.  
Normally she didn't have to wonder out of their home to find somewhere to go but the renovations were messy and with them ripping up the parlor floor all of the contents of the parlor ended up crammed into the rooms and bathrooms. They had started to stack things in whatever free space they could find.  
"Just use the shitter on our side, Dorian's working and Krem an I will be working in here all day." Bull said.  
Maryden had no choice but to use their bathroom most days. But she hated doing so. Leaving behind a smell was embarrassing. But if no one was over there. She was home free.  
Maryden waddled into Bull and Dorian's home. The baby would be due in another three months. Krem was so excited. Their wedding had been very, very short and private. It was also very sweet and heart warming. Dorian and Bull both cried.  
Now they were here, living in a palace. Maryden and Krem married, a baby on the way. The Iron Bull and Dorian were together, living together. Happy and smiling. Life was good.  
"How was your day?" Bull asked that night.  
"Fine. Nothing special. Amatus, if your going to continue to rub my ass then I damn well hope that you are willing to go for a ride." Dorian was chopping nuts in the kitchen.  
"Mmm... A ride you say? Wait, me go for a ride? Hah!" He gave Dorian's ass a firm swat.  
The mage let out a yelp.  
"Bull!"  
"What? Im not doing anything." He said as he tugged down Dorian's leggings.  
"Oh no, not in the kitchen. I told you n-" But his tight little undies were down around his ankles already and his tunic pulled up around his hips.  
Bull pushed him forward so that he was leaning on the counter. His ass out. The knife and nuts all but forgotten. The salad Dorian was making would have to wait.  
"I think you could use a little release after a long day of work, magister." Bull whispered into his ear.  
He gave a small nip after speaking. Dorian shivered.  
"You know... after all those years of making you wait on me, agreeing to meet up in some shitty motel, I should be punished for that. Make me sorry for making you wait on me. While I lived in the lap of luxury you were running around ripping peoples spines out." Dorian grumbled.  
"Oh yes, make you pay for putting me second to your own selfish needs."  
Dorian was going to point out that his work was for others, not for selfish reasons. But he just went ahead and let Bull have this one.  
"Since we're in the kitchen. Maybe you should..." He looked over his should at his boyfriend, "oil me up."  
"Hmmm... oh yes." The qunari reached over his lover and grabbed a bottle of oil off the counter.  
He poured some into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers before spreading Dorian's ass open. Slathering the hole with the slick fluid. He poked and prodded at the hole until it opened with ease. Sliding a thick, meaty finger into the mage's tight, warm, little hole.  
"Ohhh, sweet maker. Bull..." He moaned.  
"Mmm. Whats my name, baby?"  
"The Iron FUCKING Bull!" Dorian yelled as Bull shoved the finger in hard.  
The horned man reached around to his boyfriend's front and gave a gentle tug. He started to slowly milk Dorian. Then he got an idea... more oil. Oil for the front as well.  
"Hand me some more oil." Bull released him and held his hand out.  
Dorian took a few breaths and picked up the bottle. He dumped some oil into Bull's palm.  
"How you feelin?" Bull asked as he started pumping again.  
"Ohhh! Amatus!"  
"Thats right, let me hear that smooth voice of yours, Kadan~!" He said.  
Dorian was panting now, "Oh god, I love those hideous circus pants of yours! I like how the waste band looks when you pull em down and your dick slides out! Oh shit!"  
"Oh you like my pants? You only let me wear these at night now. Making me wear this dumb ass shirt and these stupid trousers all day now."  
"Mmm. I like how tight the shirt is on you. Shows off your body while leaving something to my imagination." Dorian was close.  
Bull pulled his finger out and removed his hand. Dorian made a disgruntled sound.  
"Ready for me big boy? Rear out and hips up, Kadan." Bull said as he slid his formal pants down.  
Shit he was hard. Big throbbing cock. Sprung to life and ready to play.  
"Open wide big boy." Bull spread Dorian wide open.  
He pressed the tip of his member to the tightly puckered hole. Everything was oiled up and glimmered in the kitchen light.  
"Oh maker, just press it in!" He wined.  
"Mmm... you know the other night when you were forcing me to go slow so we could try out love making?" Bull asked.  
"Yes I remember, can we talk about this later?" Dorian was becoming impatient.  
"Well you told me that the best things in life were worth waiting for." Bull rubbed the head of his dick up and down the crack on his lovers rear end.  
"Amatus..." He moaned.  
"Shhh. Just enjoy. Hmmm. You like my thick, meaty, cock don't you baby?" The Iron Bull was back to the hole.  
He slowly pressed into it. Soon the head of his member was sucked into the tight ring of muscle. He pulled a bit, it was nearly out. Then he slide in a few inches. Then out, and in. Out and then he plunged in. He wanted to see how much Dorian could be filled with.  
Some days Dorian could take nearly the whole thing. And some days his rump could only handle about six inches or so before he was screaming. While it was true that they had done the dirty deed many times, Dorian had only ever had two other partners. Both of which were gone right after round one.  
He had used a few toys here and there but Bull was really it. And the horned man was by far the biggest thing he had ever taken. Bull knew that and was quite proud of himself.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Harder~!"  
"Are you calling the shots here?" Bull asked as he pumped away.  
His trousers sliding further and further down his hips, then legs, and lastly down around his ankles.  
"Mmm... yes. Im in charge." Dorian's said in a sweet voice.  
"Ah, oh silly me. Of corse your in charge, magister. How foolish of me. Here, have it your way." Bull started to slam viciously into his boyfriend's ass.  
Dorian was a puddle within seconds. Drooling like a baby. Bent over the counter, his legs shaking. His poor weeping cock ached.  
"You gonna cum for me?" Bull nipped at Dorian's ear again, "You know you want do it. Come on, cum on."  
The Bull reached around and started to softly pump his lover until Dorian released into his hand. Once he started to leak Bull was pushed over the edge and shot himself off into Dorian's ass. The mage's legs gave out and he started to collapse. Bull made a mess of thing while trying to keep his man from ending up on the floor.  
That night they cuddled in bed as the fire place filled the room with a soft glow.  
"You know I love you, right Kadan?" Bull's horns poked into pillows.  
"Yes. My oiled ass is well aware."  
"You didn't clean your ass out? Why were you in the bathroom for so long then?" Bull asked.  
"I did clean myself thank you. But there is still a little bit of oil there... and... I love you too. Idiot." Dorian nuzzled into Bull.  
"Mmm. Kiss me."  
The magister did so. Then he fell asleep on his lover's chest. Bull enjoyed this the most.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit! Harder!" Dorian hissed.  
The magister's pants where around his ankles. Bull was right behind him pumping like crazy.  
"Amatus, get IN THERE." He tried to keep his voice low.  
They were tangled up in the broom closet outside the meeting room. It was an important day for the council. There were many laws to sign off on and tweak today. Everyone had to give a signature on each new page.  
The palace was full of people today and with all the stress Dorian needed a release. So he had Bull meet him down on the bottom floor to... relax for a while. There was less than five minutes left before the meeting had to reconvene.  
"Shit, shit. SHIT!" Dorian bit his own hand to keep quiet.  
Bull grunted, "Nnn. Kadan. Your so warm."  
They hardly had any room to move around. The sound of members filing back into the meeting room filled the hall. Both men were close. They just needed to hurry.  
"Gonna walk around all day with my load up yer ass?" Bull chuckled into his lover's ear.  
"Shut up and fuck me." The smaller man tutted.  
Bull's balls started to smack into Dorian's ass with a loud slapping sound. Not caring anymore if they were heard he went for it. Release was so close. He just needed to come.  
"Has anyone seen Magister Pavus?" Someone called outside the door.  
"He isn't back yet? We need to get started!" Another voice hyped up.  
Bull let out a long moan as he came. His ears poked back slightly. Dorian let out an ungodly sound that would rival a dying animal. No one said a word outside. The mage and bull quickly pulled up their pants and swung the door open.  
"Gentlemen." Dorian nodded to three magisters and swaggered back into the room.  
Bull lumbered out of the small door and into the hall. He pulled the handle shut with a bang behind him. The qunari smirked and gave a small laugh as he walked off.  
The three men stood with their mouths ajar for a moment. After a few seconds they shuffled into the meeting room and tried not to look Magister Pavus in the eye. Dorian sat back in his seat and smiled the rest of the day.


End file.
